Bestest Friends
by The Bitch Who Died
Summary: Everything Lucy says is a lie so you better not believe her. /or/ What are you supposed to cry on when you lose your best friend? \One-shot/ Kendra-centric R
1. Bestest Friends

This just sorta came to me. And for the record, I like to think Kendra & Lucy reconcile after the DQ incident because, if Lucy was telling the truth in Good Girl, they were best friends. Really good best friends. Then Brett happened.

* * *

Kendra buries her head in her knees, sobs wracking her body. The only sensical phrase she can clearly communicate is _why?_

They were supposed to be best friends. They were supposed to be there for each other when one of them was heartbroken. They were supposed to glare at Charlotte when she was about to start a rumor about one of them. They were supposed to giggle about boys & smack each other awake with a pillow at 3 am. They were supposed to pass notes in class. They weren't supposed to get torn apart by a stupid boy.

But they did. And everything fell apart & she came unraveled. Because they were supposed to be _friends._ _Best_ friends.

She still remembers when Lucy looked her in the eye when they were 5 & promised.

She still remembers watching Lucy tear apart that ass who made fun of her in first grade.

She still remembers Lucy hugging her when she scraped her knee learning to ride a bike.

She still remembers Lucy teaching her to braid her hair when all the other girls started & she didn't know how.

She still remembers Lucy lying straight to the teacher's face to get her out of trouble for note passing.

She still remembers Lucy going over how to get Eddie to notice her when she had an itty bitty crush on him.

She still remembers Lucy riding a bike all the way to her house at midnight because her parents were getting a divorce.

She still remembers when Lucy singlehandedly made the same ass from first grade so unpopular he had to move because he made her cry.

And Lucy is supposed to remember it all too. Lucy is supposed to remember that they're best friends & they're supposed to be there for each other! That they shouldn't betray each other or fight or ignore each other because of some stupid, stupid boy!

But Lucy doesn't.

So Kendra cries her eyes out into her knees because her _best friend's_ shoulder isn't there. And she doesn't eat Ben & Jerry with the thin girl who talks of being fat. And she doesn't watch sappy Nicholas Sparks movies with the girly girl who hates long movies. And she doesn't exchange terrible makeovers with the insecure girl who thinks she isn't pretty. And she doesn't smile at the sarcastic girl's catty humor.

But that promise, that promise that they pinky swore on, screams at her. It screams at her & she wishes it would shut up because it's supposed to be dead!

"We're best friends, right, Lucy?"

"No, Kendra, we're bestest friends. Forever."

Forever isn't as long as she thought.

* * *

Hold back that follow or favorite,

And trade it for a review,

It'll serve as feedback & motivation for my writing tricks,

And otherwise, I might just slap you.

- Queen Alison the Obstinate


	2. Dear Guest

This is something I would normally PM but, well, you're a "guest" so I can't. I could track your IP address with the help of my friend, Jeff but that would be time consuming & pointless. Anyways, your first "review" went something along the lines of:

"Alright, not a bad shot at your first angst fic for them. Not a bad shot at all. I definitely like the structuring, it's pretty good, but I also think you're playing it safe with the way you format the patterning used in the structure.  
It feels repetitive which is dangerous because repetitive can be turned into boring if we're not careful.  
Anyways, I like that you're using a formulated structure for the sentences but I think the formula is too strict, bend it a little. Repetitivity can be a very good thing if we execute it correctly, in this case, it takes away from the fascinating premise & your writing style.  
I'm all for a formula for vignettes to follow if it's loose enough to not feel dull & repetitive. The actual storyline isn't bad & your execution certainly isn't either though.  
There's also the matter of how you present/switch POVs, actually using the word POV while switching is downright obnoxious & I simply cannot get past it. If you want to switch POVs mid chapter, do it in a classy or at least simple way like simply putting the character's name in all caps which even I use when there are several different people (I like a rule of 4 though, as in, if there are 4 or more perspective's used, I simply type out whoever is telling the story's name in all caps).  
Then we have the length, it feels too little for such a story to play out in. A couple hundred more words at the very least could've been used to make a truly enthralling fic out of the concept. If you aren't sure what you could've used them for, I think a better build up to the climax (you know, more inner turmoil or actual interactions) or a bit of an introduction/prologue-esque thing would've been nice.  
Other than that though, I liked your characterization & presentation of the actual story. It was pretty good for a first attempt with something.  
HOW ABOUT A CUP OF SHUT THE FUCK UP…"

Which is almost word for word (except for the part you added in all caps because this is the damn internet, how else would I know you're screaming?) the review I left on "I Should've Know" which is a story submitted under the category for Thundermans.

I would like to point out that a) the writer of the story asked specifically for constructive criticism & b) this review served as that. The writer in question actually sent me a PM (which you could've so I wouldn't have to publicly respond to you but maybe you just don't have an account which is perfectly understandable) regarding the review in a thankful manner & stating that they would take the review (which was given entirely with intent to actually give feedback about the story) to heart to improve their writing.

You don't have to read the entire review, it's not meant for you in specific, it's meant for the writer to help to (hopefully) improve their writing (which this writer asked for). There were several aspects I intended to attempt to help the writer improve, which would explain the length.

You may not know this because you may not be a writer, but receiving that kind of feedback is something desirable as it is truly helpful. I know that is the type of review I would want if I were openly asking for constructive criticism which is why I gave this type of review.

I'm sorry it annoyed you but it helped the person I intended to help, you weren't required in any way to read it and it was fairly rude of you to do this, some might even call it immature. I won't because I understand that there are variables that could create a stressful situation for you, I completely understand if there are.

Now, I'd now like to address your other "review" which went something like this:

"Before I even say anything, you know you could've written in second person, right? I only banned third person.  
Anyways, this was fantastic - especially since you had to rush it. I love the execution of it, I love the characterization (everyone is spot on, especially Max), I love the way you structure it, I love the way the plot moves, I love the dialogue, I love how you didn't even have to take up the self-harm/ED tip to make it work. The writing style used, by the way, is stunning, you string words together so brilliantly to make this fluent. And then, that last vignette, it's stunningly perfect.  
There is, however, the problem that the build up to the climax (which was applaudable) didn't feel quite right, you know, a little less than that mesmerizing, nail biting climax. That would be my only real criticism.  
Now, as for the grading, if I was grading on a curve for you (which I'm only doing for people I consider inexperienced on the site), you would, hands down, get an almost perfect grade. However, I am not grading on a curve for you. So, you get an 8.6/10.  
OMFG DON'T CARE! FRANKLY MY DEAR I DON'T GIVE A FUCK"

This review is also almost word for word something I reviewed, this time on a story submitted in my contest. The story is also under the Thundermans' category, it is titled "Read My Eyes" & by a very talented writer. Anyways, I'd like to address the fact that I stated in the contest description that I would leave a review going over how well you did, which this review was.

Once again, you really didn't have to read it if it offended or annoyed you, it wasn't intended for you but for the writer of the story who willingly submitted an entry to the contest & knew she would receive such a review.

I would also like to ask you not to call me "dear" as it brings up . . . Certain memories of which I'd rather not discuss due to personal reasons.

I understand that you may be frustrated by something in life that has happened to you but please, don't lash out at me. I, like everyone, get frustrated too but I lash out through sports (except for now because of an injury) or other methods of coping, some would not be classified as healthy but they help & don't have the potential of hurting others.

I would also like to tell you that no, this response is not meant to humiliate or talk down to you, I don't have negative intentions with this. I just mean to address your "reviews." (Please understand that I use the quotes as both are unrelated to the stories this is being published to.)

I'm sorry my critique of others annoys you but it often frustrates writers when no one gives genuine feedback that looks at their story in such a way, I know I enjoy getting such reviews as it really opens my eyes to what I'm doing right & what I'm doing wrong.

Anyways, I am, once again, sorry but you willingly chose to read the reviews both writers expected.


End file.
